


2:00am cuddles

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fanfic, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sleepover AU, best friends to boyfriends, handjobs, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, theres not actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝"What could I do without you and your awesomeness in my hopeless attempt of life?" Harry asks dramatically.</p><p>"Exactly. My friendship is the only valuable thing in your life young Harold." He says trying to sound serious but a giggle escapes his lips. Harry laughs with him.</p><p>"You're insane." He says ruffling Louis' hair. "Thank you so much for coming over, I really didn't feel like spending the night all alone."</p><p>"Wouldn't miss a chance of hanging out with you love." He brings his feet up to the couch and hugs himself, resting his chin on his knees.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:00am cuddles

6:00pm

"The king has arrived, bow down to my greatness!" Says a cheerfully loud Louis after Harry opens the door for him.

The taller boy just stares at him, the "king" is wearing a baby blue onesie with small yellow ducklings and dark blue slippers, he lets out a hysterical laugh that makes Louis pout.

"Just let me in." He pleas after a moment.

"Of course." Harry says and chuckles one last time before letting Louis enter his house.

"Thanks mate." He purposely shoves him as he walks in, making Harry stumble a bit. He smiles shaking his head and joins Louis on the couch after closing the door. "I don't know why you laugh, we've had sleepovers before! You've seen my collection of onesies! You're just being mean and you don't appreciate me." He complains as he takes off his backpack and puts it on the floor. He brought his phone with it's charger, his toothbrush, a change of clothes, his pillow and a blanket. 

"Im not mean and you know I love you." Louis just pouts. "Alright, Im sorry." Harry smiles at him and Louis can't help but smile back. 

"Ok, you're forgiven." He moves to sit beside the curly haired boy.

Harry pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead.

"Next time it won't be that easy you fucking loser." Louis says when the hug is over. "You'll lose all of this." He points at himself. 

"What could I do without you and your awesomeness in my hopeless attempt of life?" Harry asks dramatically.

"Exactly. My friendship is the only valuable thing in your life young Harold." He says trying to sound serious but a giggle escapes his lips. Harry laughs with him.

"You're insane." He says ruffling Louis' hair. "Thank you so much for coming over, I really didn't feel like spending the night all alone."

"Wouldn't miss a chance of hanging out with you love." He brings his feet up to the couch and hugs himself, resting his chin on his knees. "Where did Anne go by the way? You never told me."

"She went to a friend's baby shower out of town. And as much as I like babies and all that stuff, she knew I would be bored to death because there wouldn't be anyone my age. She comes back tomorrow around 3:00pm."

"Oh." Louis says understanding.

"Yeah."

"And what are our plans for tonight?" Louis asks grinning.

"Well..." Harry grins too. "We can watch Netflix, eat snacks, drink soda, or tea, or juice, we can order pizza for dinner, etcetera."

"You forgot the 2:00am cuddles though." The smaller but older boy complains with his arms crossed above his chest.

"Of course we'll have those." Harry says turning to rest his back on the armrest of the couch and opening his arms for Louis to hug him again. Louis happily does it, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're so tiny Lou." He chuckles holding the boy closer. 

Louis hides his face in the crook of his neck and they stay silent for a moment. The calmness is interrupted by Harry screaming loudly.

"Agh! Louis!" He pushes the boy off him. Louis falls down laughing. "Why did you bite my neck again? I've told you before, don't be so abusive!" He says poking the skin and wincing a bit.

"Told you that would be your punishment for anything you do to me. You should be used to it by now, or just stop pissing me off." Louis answers sitting back up.

"I just said you're tiny, not that Im lying..."

"Shut up! Im 5'9 you curly haired cunt!" Louis says outraged.

"Your creative insults are not threatening to me." He chuckles as Louis pouts. "You'll always be smaller than me and I think it's really cute." He smiles and Louis just rolls his eyes and turns to sit facing the tv.

"Put on some movie and get me snacks." He demands with his arms crossed. Harry gives him "the look" and Louis huffs defeated. "Please?"

"Of course babe." Harry answers standing up and going to get the snacks.

"Of course babe." Louis repeats mimicking Harry's deep voice. Harry laughs from the kitchen.

7:00pm

"Im still so damn mad at her, I mean; the both of them could fucking fit in that door and she could have... I don't know! Drag Jack's body with her to the life boat so someone else could check if he was dead or just in a cold shock or some thing like that." Louis rambles nonsensely as he rubs his watery eyes.

"Y-yeah. You're right." Harry says, his voice shaking. When Louis turns to look at him there are tears running down his cheeks and his eyes are red.

"Awh Hazza." Harry looks at him, his bottom lip trembling, and Louis pats his lap. Harry nods and lays down so his head is resting there.

"You're such a whiner." Louis chuckles playing with his curls and scratching his scalp in a soothing way.

"You've cried too. We cry every time. And we just saw like half of it today, but you always start tearing up since the beginning."

"But I just cry a tiny bit."

"You know Im very sensitive so shut up and console me." Louis giggles.

"It's alright Haz, it's just a movie. Louis' here." He kisses his forehead and Harry gives him a small smile. 

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What should we do now? Let's leave Netflix for later tonight." Harry says sitting up and turning off the tv, some boring documental had started.

"Does that mean 2:00am cuddles later tonight?" Louis asks smirking.

"Of course. I already told you we'll have those." Harry smirks back.

When they said 2:00am cuddles they referred to a kind of ritual they had developed. When they had sleep overs or hanged out until late they would always end up cuddling in one of their beds just talking or watching a movie. It happened at 2:00am like three times in a row and that's why they gave it that name. It didn't have to be exactly at 2:00am, just late at night.

"Can we order the pizza now? Im starving." Louis complains rubbing his tummy.

"Of course duckling." Harry says staring at the pattern of Louis' onesie.

"Harry!" Louis yells annoyed and Harry laughs and runs away to order the pizza. "You can run as much as you want but you know I'll bite you for that. Maybe not now, not today; but I'll get my revenge." Harry just chuckles as he dials the pizzeria's number on his phone.

"Whatever you say duckling."

8:00pm

When the pizza arrived Louis kind of attacked the deliverer to get the box. Harry apologized for his weird friend and payed, giving the poor guy a generous tip.

They sit on the floor and eat without plates or napkins, sauce stained hands and open-mouthed-chewing conversation, but they couldn't care less. Actually they laugh at their disgusting behavior.

When they finish they drink a Coca Cola can each one and wash their hands.

After that they go upstairs and bring all of Harry's and Anne's pillows and a lot of covers and blankets to make the improvised bed they always do at the living room. They move the coffee table aside and build the "bed" in between the couch and the tv. Louis adds his own pillow and blanket to the pile and lays down. Harry takes the remote and lays down close beside Louis who is playing with the zipper of his onesie.

He looks really cute, Harry thinks to himself before turning the tv on and pressing the Netflix button.

2:00am

The boys are finishing their 4th movie in a row and as time passed the contact of their bodies just increased. At this point they're tangled in a tight embrace; Louis' head on Harry's chest, one arm over his waist and one leg over his hips as he lays pressed to Harry's side. Harry uses the hand close to Louis' head to play with his hair and the other is on Louis' elbow that's above his stomach.

Harry and Louis have been best friends since they were toddlers, they met in kindergarten and also their moms are friends because they live in the same neighborhood. They've always been really close and as they grew up people sometimes found it weird. Now that Harry's 17 and Louis' 18 and at their last year of school, their school mates have gotten used to it though. It's common seeing them walk with their arms linked and even holding hands, seeing them hugging or cuddling, where Harry is Louis's there too and vice versa. If there is someone bothered by them they don't even care, they've got each other and their other friends Niall, Liam and Zayn and that's all they need. On the other hnd, some people genuinely think they're in a relationship.

When the movie is over Harry takes the remote and goes to the home page of Netflix.

"Do you want to watch another one?" Harry asks playing with Louis' earlobe.

"Nah."

"Are you tired?"

"Nop."

"Then what should we do?" Louis just looks up at him and shrugs.

"What time is it?" Harry looks for his phone to check the time.

"2:00am." Harry answers smirking and they laugh.

"2:00am cuddles am I right?"

"Yeah." Harry says and Louis giggles before moving his face towards Harry's neck. "No Lou!" Harry exclaims and his hand moves to grip Louis' thigh.

"What?!" Louis asks surprised, moving a bit off him and looking down at his best friend.

"I thought you were going to bite me, sorry." Harry says and Louis chuckles before going back to his previous position.

This time he does hide his face on Harry's neck and they stay like that for a while. Louis feels so warm because of Harry's body heat, he smells nice, his curls feels soft near his face, he's back to playing with Louis' hair and still has a hand on his thigh. Louis feels so overwhelmed and so happy. He presses a kiss on Harry's neck.

"Oh." Harry says softly. He didn't expect that. They've only kissed each other's cheek, hair or forehead before.

"I-Im sorry." Louis says embarrassed.

"No babe, it's alright." He rubs circles on his thigh with his thumb. "C-can you do it again?"

Louis blushes and smiles against Harry's skin before pressing another kiss there. Harry hums happily and Louis peppers kisses along his neck and jaw, giving him few butterfly ones too. 

"Damn it." Harry mumbles when Louis presses one on his cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. He moves Louis to straddle his lap and pulls him down so he can kiss his neck too.

"H-Harry I-" Harry stops kissing him and looks into his eyes.

"Shh." He runs his thumb over Louis' bottom lip. "C-can I kiss you?"

"Please." He almost begs in response.

Harry's grins widely making his dimples pop, Louis places a finger in one of them and giggles. Harry looks at him fondly and cups Louis' cheek, bringing their faces together. 

Their lips brush softly and Harry closes all of the space between them, making fireworks explode in both their stomachs when their mouths move together in sync. A tender but needy kiss. They've wanted it for so long and now they can't get enough. Harry holds Louis' face by both his cheeks now and Louis fists Harry's shirt.

When they pull apart Louis turns crimson red and kisses Harry's nose before giggling and laying back on his chest.

"I've liked you since I was 14, loved you since I was 16." Harry says making Louis look up at him.

"I've loved you since the, too. I was just really afraid to tell you, I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He says quietly, looking embarrassed.

"I felt the same way." Harry says bringing their lips together once again. 

The soft kiss turns a bit more heated and Harry turns them around so he's on top of Louis. 

"God Hazza." Kiss. "I could kiss you." Kiss. "All day." They kiss again and smile against each other's lips.

Louis places his hands on the back of Harry's head and plays with his long curls, tugging at them a bit. Harry takes the zipper of Louis' onesie and pulls it down a bit so he can kiss down Louis neck to his collarbones and chest.

"C-Can I take it off?" He asks Louis.

"Haz, I don't think Im ready j-just yet."

"It's alright babe." He gives him a warm smile. "Im not ready either I just want to feel your skin, to touch you. We've seen each other in our underwear already, I thought you-"

"Then it's alright." Louis interrupts him. "You can take it off." They smile at each other and crash their lips together.

Harry pulls the zipper completely down and helps Louis get off the ducklings onesie, leaving him in only his boxers. They separate and Harry roams his body with his stare, making Louis blush and tug at Harry's shirt. The taller boy gets the hint and takes it off along with his sweatpants too.

They stare a each other for a another moment and then the slow kissing starts again. Harry runs his hands down Louis' chest and holds his thighs apart so he can lay in between them, accidentally his crotch presses down with force on the blue eyed boy's one and Louis let's out a moan.

"Im sorry." Harry lays down properly and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist as they keep on kissing. Louis' hands go to Harry's hair and Harry has one arm holding himself up above Louis head and the other on the boy's hip. 

And Louis can't help it, he feels hot all over his body and his dick is getting hard. He isn't ready to go all the way with Harry just yet, but he needs some kind of release.

"Ha-harry?"

"Mhm?" He hums as an answers as he kisses down Louis' torso.

"We could get each other off though, like without going all the way, j-just... with your hand." His face is bright red and his voice is barely a whisper. 

"Yeah... that sound alright." Harry says smiling at him, he was getting hard too. This would be their first ever sexual experience and they wouldn't want it to be with anyone else.

Louis nods his head and hooks his fingers in the waist band of Harry's boxers, Harry nods and Louis pulls them down slowly. Harry gets out of them and Louis stares at him, taking in all of his naked glory.

"Damn Haz, you're so beautiful. I can't even." Harry chuckles and slowly takes Louis' boxers off too.

"Never as beautiful as you." He looks at him up and down quickly and then they're back at kissing.

Harry's hand that earlier was on Louis' hip goes lower until he's holding Louis' member, he moves his hand up and down, from base to tip, painfully slow.

"H-Harry..." Louis moans and grabs Harry's member too, doing the same Harry's doing.

"Oh baby yes!" Harry moans loudly when Louis' runs his thumb over the tip and both of them increase their pace. 

Some sloppy kisses and moans later, they come in each other's hand. They stare into the other's eyes panting and Louis gives Harry a lazy smile which he returns before laying down beside him.

Louis cleans them up with one of the many messy sheets surrounding them before laying his head on Harry's chest and cuddling to his side, he presses a few kisses on his chest and Harry holds him close, kissing the top of his head.

"I guess we're not just best friends anymore." Louis says and chuckles, looking up at Harry.

"You're my boyfriend now." He smirks and traces Louis' cheekbone and jaw with his pointer finger.

"Excuse you? I haven't accepted any kind of proposal." He says acting offended.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Harry asks with a cocky grin that makes Louis giggle.

"I'll think about it." He answers and crawls up to kiss the green eyed boy's lips.

"My tiny baby." Harry whispers. Louis goes to his neck and bites him twice. "Ouch Lou!"

"I owed you one for duckling and another for that."

"I'll have to start wearing turtle necks because I've got a huge mental list of cheesy nicknames for you."

"Actually, I love them. I just like to piss you off." Louis smirks.

"I love you Louis." Harry says smiling fondly at him.

"I love you too Hazelnut." Louis says with a little smirk and they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Im aware I made up the word nonsensely. 
> 
> This work is also on Wattpad and from now on everything I post there will be posted here as well, I thought about posting older works but nah. My user is larryaresoulmates too. Hope you liked this. :) x


End file.
